


A secret talent!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [76]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Inktober 2017, John is missing something nice, Pining Greg, Season/Series 02, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Greg runs to 221b after Ms. Hudson called in a panic!





	A secret talent!

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta-read by Notjustmom!

“What’s wrong!” Greg asks, breathless. “Where’s John?” 

“I don’t know! The door is locked and… the noise! It’s terrifying!” As Ms. Hudson looks up the stairs, a bang followed by a metallic sound resonate. “John is in a conference for the week, Sherlock has been restless since he’s gone…”

“What the Hell…” Greg mutters as he goes up the stairs. Not wanting to warn anyone that may have nefarious intentions, he took the key and swiftly opens the door.

“Oh. My. God!” The key falls from Greg’s hand at the sight that was in front of him.

It was Sherlock with a… sword! Smiling, panting, his curly dark hair plastered by sweat… He was breathtaking! _Oh my… John is missing something…_ He was getting his phone to take some pictures when someone charges on the detective. It was Mycroft _bloody magnificent and sexy_ Holmes.

The fight went on for five minutes, it was spectacular to watch, before Mycroft realizes that the door was open and that Greg was staring at him. “Sherlock, stop!”

“What?” He turns towards the door. “Hello Geof! Is it for a case?”

“You are fighting. With swords. In your flat.”

Mycroft and Sherlock both look at Greg with a _isn’t it obvious_ glare.

“Yes…” Sherlock pouts. “The club doesn't allow fights if the swords are not blunted!”

**Author's Note:**

> A little late for Inktober but I will try to do it anyway :-) Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format!
> 
> October 6 prompt: Sword
> 
> Note:  
> A sword is blunt when the edge isn't sharp or/and the point isn't 'pointy' (Of course Sherlock and Mycroft want to play with 'real' swords)
> 
> ====
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
